


Purr

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Stiles, Comfort, Dog Scott, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this video <br/>http://iloveouterspace2k14.tumblr.com/post/74029886327/cat-wants-to-be-held-tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

Derek has always wanted a cat - a pet, anyway, someone to come home to and that would never leave him, if only because Derek would provide food and shelter.

When he enters the pet store, though, his eyes drift from the kittens and puppies to land on the other side of the store.

The hybrids.

In a cot, two children hybrids are playing together, one part-cat and the other part-dog, and Derek takes a moment to look at them.

They're adorable.

The puppy has soft looking ears, dark as his hair, and he's rubbing his nose into the kitty's neck.

And the kitty is looking back at Derek, his head cocked to the side and reddish brown hair standing at attention.

Derek comes closer and he can see that the two hybrids are now entwining their tails. How long have they been together ?

If anything, the cat-child moves them in the cot to stand in front of the dog-child.

"Hello there," Derek says softly and the cat's eyes turn softer - Derek can tell that he's still on his guard.

He can't say that much for the other child, who is peeking over his friend's shoulder with a big, open smile.

"Hello!" he replies, his tail wagging behind him to the cat's annoyance. "I'm Scott and this is Sche-Sci-" he starts but scrunches his nose and the cat huffs, his hair bristling around his ears.

"Just call me Stiles," he tells Derek and the young man can't help but like the cat's haughty attitude.

Turning to the sales woman hovering next to him, he nods at Stiles. "I'll adopt him."

Stiles' big brown eyes immediately widen and his little hand reaches for Scott's.

"Never mind, I'll adopt them".

\---

Scott is pretty easy to read and to take care of : he needs food, he needs to be petted regularly, he responds better to rewards than punishment, and he is brighter than Derek thought at first.

Stiles ...

Stiles is more challenging, and Derek loves it.

It feels like Stiles' smiles are somehow more valuable since they're more rare.

But Derek has yet to get the hybrid to purr to him.

It's a challenge that he tries to win over, but Stiles is proud, very much so, and he has managed to flee every time Derek thought he had managed to please him enough.

(He's vaguely aware that this is not very healthy as an owner, but screw it)

He didn't expect to find himself with a lap full of shivering gangly teenager-cat one stormy night.

One minute he was reading a book - trying to avoid catching the lightning - and the next his book is on the floor with a thud and Stiles has his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek immediately puts his hands around the teenager, one hand on the small of his back and the other cupping his neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles.

"Hey," he says softly, looking at his feet where Scott is lying down in a tight ball, looking up at him. "It's alright, guys, just a little rain ..."

Stiles whines his arms coming up to wrap around Derek's neck, his tail around Derek's knee as he sits on his lap.

Derek doesn't add anything and starts rubbing circles on Stiles' back, the hand he has on the young man's (God now he is a young man) neck holding him close.

Stiles nuzzles his shoulder, progressively relaxing into the embrace - Derek can feel his head getting heavier next to his ear - when it starts.

Gently, comfortingly, Stiles starts purring next to him, the vibration of it echoing in Derek's ribcage and ear.

Derek stops moving for a moment, and the purrs stop too, followed by a little whine - impatient or just demanding, he can't really tell, but he quickly resumes his ... well, his petting there is no other way to say it.

Stiles rests his head on his shoulder completely, his fingers tightening and relaxing in spasm on Derek's back, but it's not uncomfortable : more than anything, Derek feels like this is a big step for them and he smiles, tilting his head to rub his cheek on the top of Stiles' head.

When the purring only intensifies, he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing in delight.


End file.
